


It Takes Two

by corruptfiction (orphan_account)



Series: Shota Harry Potterverse [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Harry is 9 almost 10, M/M, Multi, Pedophilia, Spitroasting, adult/child - Freeform, too young to properly consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/corruptfiction
Summary: TW: Adult/Child, Underage|Sirius took Harry in. Remus didn't know what they did behind closed doors.Harry decided to show him what his mouth can do.





	It Takes Two

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit short, sorry.

    12 Grimmauld Place was scarier than 4 Privet Drive. Harry was glad, of course, to be away from the Dursleys and with the man who made him feel good - who he now knew was named Sirius. But the new home was dark, and the stairways creaked even when no one was walking on them. Sirius told Harry that they were wizards, and showed him all kinds of magic. Sirius also showed him more ways to feel good. He told Harry to call him 'Daddy'. Harry didn't really understand it, but it made Sirius happy, so he did as he was told.  
  
    Harry helped out with chores around the house, and in return Sirius taught him about magic as best as he could. According to the schools, Harry was still under the Dursleys guardianship, so most days Sirius sent him to his old elementary school. When he would get home Sirius would kiss him and ask him how his day was. Things were going well.  
  
    Sirius didn't have people over often, but when he did Harry would have to hide, because no one could know that he had taken Harry in. The ministry, despite their tracker on Harry, didn't bother them after a man named Remus Lupin made Sirius' case and he was pardoned of all charges. After that Remus came over more often. Sometimes he stayed over, and those nights Harry wasn't allowed to stay in Sirius' bed. He didn't like that.  
  
    "Why does Remus stay with you in your bed? Do you love him most?" Harry mumbled to Sirius one day, barely comprehensible.  
  
    "No, Harry I don't love anyone most.. You're both very important to me.. But if anyone else finds out about what we do they might take me kill me, or worse, take me back to Azkaban. So we have to keep up appearances. I'm not sure how Remus would react."  
  
    Harry saw that as a challenge. He could figure out Remus's reaction without getting Sirius in trouble, he was sure of it. So the next time Remus stayed over, Harry waited for them to go to sleep. He crawled, completely nude, into the bed beside him and straddled Remus's waist. Leaning forward, he kissed the werewolf's neck, and sucked purple-ish hickeys all over his neck.  
  
    Half asleep, Remus moaned out, "Sirius.."  
  
    Harry giggled and flicked at his own nipples before pulling Remus's cock from the folds of his boxers that he wore for sleep. He tongued the slit and sucked on the head, smirking around it as best as he could when he heard moans. Remus's eyes opened and he gasped at the sight of the almost-10-year-old boy sucking on his hard cock. At first he tried to push Harry away, but when they boy whined loudly, Remus worried Sirius would wake up, and let the boy suckle on his cock.   
  
    Without a gag reflex, Harry took the cock all the way to the root, burying his nose in pubic hair and swallowing around the length. Remus bit his hand to hide his moans as the throat contracted around his erection. His other hand tangled in Harry's soft hair and held him in place as he started thrusting into the little mouth.  
  
    From the side, Remus heard Sirius chuckling. "Didn't know you'd like that, Moony."  
  
    "N-neither did I."  
  
    Harry giggled around the cock in his mouth before pulling off and wiping saliva and pre-cum from his lips. "Daddy, will you please fuck me?" He whined while looking at Sirius. How could Sirius resist the perfect boy?  
  
    When Sirius reached for lube Harry shook his head at him. "I'm already ready for you.."  
  
    "You prepared yourself for me, darling?" Sirius was surprised, but appreciative. He kneeled behind Harry is the boy nodded and wrapped his lips around Remus's cock once more. He pushed the head of his cock into the still-tight hole of the boy and thrust in quickly.  
  
    Harry's tongue trailed underneath the cock in his mouth, tasting every part he could despite the bitterness of the pre-cum in his mouth. He rocked back against Sirius to feel the pressure against his prostate. Both men thrust into the separate holes, Harry being moved back and forth, back and forth between them. The men leaned in above him, lips crashing against each other and tongues exploring each other's willing mouths.  
  
    The closer Remus got to climax, the more feral he seemed to act, as though something were taking over him. The scarred man gripped tightly to Harry's hair and filled the boy's mouth with come until it spilled out. Harry tried to swallow what he could. He groaned and pushed back against Sirius, clenching hard and dry-coming with a loud whine, arching his back.  
  
    Sirius's tongue laved at Harry's neck and he nipped lightly as he thrust deep into him and came as the tight hole clenched. He buried his face in Harry's neck. "You are so perfect.."  
  
    Remus panted and laid in the bed, spent. "Can I... have a turn at his ass next time?"  
  
    Harry grinned exhaustedly. He hoped Sirius would let Remus fuck him next time.


End file.
